


This Can't Be Happening

by BXRY



Category: EXO (Band), Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi Fusion, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Gay, HunHan - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, TaoRis - Freeform, Yaoi, inspired from
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BXRY/pseuds/BXRY
Summary: Inspiration from Sekai Ichi HatsukoiFresh out of college, Baekhyun enters a new job. Not just any ordinary job, but his dream job. Working for Design Inc. as an editor. But his new boss is impossible to deal with from the start. Because of this he thinks about resigning or transferring to a new department.Preview:"Huh! Is this all you can do? Useless. Tch. If you can't keep up with the work, just quit.""Ahhh I can't work with this person any longer. Aish this boss of mine is getting on my nerves.""You're a dumbass. I'll make you say you love me again."Main pairing: Baekhyun (24) & Chanyeol (26) (for the sake of the fic, Chanyeol is older than Baekhyun by 2 years)Side pairings will include:Kai (26) & Kyungsoo (25)Sehun (24) & Luhan (27)Kris (28) & Tao (23)(The numbers next to their name is their age in this fic.)





	1. Case of Byun Baekhyun ep 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/264395) by Shungiku Nakamura. 



"Breathe in breathe out. Maintain composure. Okay! Let's do this Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun voiced slapping his cheeks at once. He was standing outside his new workplace dressed in casual business. Of course this place didn't need him to wear a full fitted suit, after all he is an editor. The ones wearing the suit would probably be in the marketing or sales. Baekhyun was dressed in a white button up underneath a knitted beige sweater and some fitted black jeans. 

He hesitantly walked inside the building and to te front desk. "How may I help you, sir." said one of the receptionsist. 

"Uhm this is actually my first day of work. I was wondering where I'm supposed to go." wondered Baekhyun.

"Okay, I just need to know where your department is. Judging by how you're dressed, I'm guessing you're in the editorial department? What genre?" asked the receptionist. 

"Fiction." Baekhyun didn't know if this receptionist was criticizing how he was dressed ad looked arund. Surely, there were people wearing suits, but there were also a couple of people who looked casual like him. 

"Oh okay you're the one that was placed into that department. Follow me please." 

"Huh?? What did she mean by that department?" Baekhyun thought. Nonetheless, he followed the receptionsit to the 5th floor. 

"You can just ask around and they'll point you to your place. After all the Flowerbed Team is pretty famous." with that the receptionist went back in the elevator and Baekhyun was left alone.

With no one there to help him, Baekhyun began to [anic a little. "What team am I in again? What did she say? Flower???" Baekhyun looked around the his floor and reached out to one of the workers passing by holding stacks of paper. 

"Yea?" asked one of the workers struggling to balance the papers. 

"Where's the Flower Team?" asked Baekhyun.

"Flower?? Ohhh the Flowerbed Team. Ah you're the new hire? You just need to go straight down here and then turn right. Your team should be the one that doesn't look like the other teams." he snickered. "Good luck newbie." after helping Baekhyun the worker went to the opposite direction and brought the papers behind the wall. 

"Straight.... then.. right... HUH?!!?!! Someone call 911 these people need help!" Baekhyun screamed out. In front of him were 5 lifeless bodies, surrounded by gloomy atmosphere and mountainloads of paper. Even with a call for help, one look and people began snickering and walking by.

"Ah. You must be the new hire. I'm Kyungsoo. Welcome to our shoujo manga team." he groggily said

"...huh... SHOUJO MANGA?!!!! There must be kind of mistake I applied to be anfiction novels." he explained to Kyungsoo. "And besides I don't even have any experience with manga! How am I supposed to do any work! There must be some mistake. You got the wrong person. I'll go back downstairs and ask the receptionist again. 

"No need." said another groggy voice. Baekhyun looked over to wear the voice came from and saw a tall man walking lazily towards him. "Aren't you Byun Baekhyun?" 

"Y-Yes. That's me" he replied "Oh man this guy kind of looks dangerous." he thought to himself.

"Then you're in the right place. My name is Kris. Our head boss sometimes do this kind of joke. Well although I say joke, you are assigned to our manga team. He just expects you to learn from scratch I suppose." he reached his hand out and Baekhyun took it and shook it.

"Ah ah aish Why is it so loud. Don't you see I'm trying to take a nap." Baekhyun looked to his right and saw a someone leaning back on his chair with a manga covering his face. Kyungsoo tapped Baekhyun's arm to get his attention. When Baekhyun looked at him, Kyungsoo pointed to the body with the book and whispered, "That's Park Chanyeol, our editor-in-chief, or aka our boss. He may look and act that way but he actually does a good job as an editor." 

All of a sudden a book was thrown at Kyungsoo's head, "Huh!? Do Kyungsoo what do you mean by that. Ar you dissing me or complementing me." 

"Eh heh. Who knows boss. That's for me to know and you to never find out." replied Kyungsoo in a joking manner. 

"This punk. Do you want to get hit with another book?" said Chanyeol. "You 3 if you guys have time to chit chat hurry up and clean up, our rush days are over." Chanyeol yawned and stood up. "I'm going to get myself some coffee." 

"Ugh. His name just had to be Chanyeol." Baekhyun thought to himself. He shivered. That name sends chills down his spine. 

"You can sit next to the sleeping guy over there." Kyungsoo pointed. "Yikes. Right in front of the boss." thought Baekhyun

"Yah Sehun wake up and start cleaning. Or else Chanyeol's going to scold you again saying all you do is sleep." said Kris kicking Sehunn's chair. 

Baekhyun sat down next to Sehun and put his bag on the floor. He looked towards Sehun and said, "Hi my name is Byun Baekhyun, pleace take care of me." Sehun opened one of his eye and looked at Baekhyun. He groaned and lazily shook hands with Baekhyun. "Nice to meet you too newbie. Don't screw up in front of the boss, he can get really scary." teased Sehun. Sehun hid his face back in his arm and fell asleep again, not bothering to help clean up. 

"I finally got a job here and this is where I end up?" Baekhyun murmured and dropped his head on the table with a sullen look.

\------

Okay I said I wouldn't work on this until I finished my other fic, but just got too excited and wrote the first chapter. I don't know when I'll update again, but I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter

w/ love 

P.s comments are very much appreciated


	2. Case of Byun Baekhyun ep 2

Baekhyun dreaded going to work. He was currently standing in front of the elevator inside Design Inc. "Out of all places, why a shoujo manga team? There's no way I can do this.... But I can't just ask for a transfer on my second day. It won't look good to the president." he groaned. Baekhyun fidgeted with his bag strap and looked down at his watch. Just 3 minutes and he would be considered late. He hesitantly reached for the elevator elevator button but before he could actually press it, someone else pressed it for him. 

"Going to be late on your second day?" Baekhyun looked to the person standing next to him. It was his boss, Chanyeol. 

"N-no sir I was just..." Baekhyun stuttered standing straight.

"Trying to avoid coming to our team, am I right." interrupted Chanyeol.

Baekhyun let out an awkward laugh. "Of course not sir, I was just about to...."

"Doesn't matter. And stop calling me sir, it makes me sound old." interrupted Chanyeol again.

The elevator door opened and Chanyeol stepped in. Baekhyun was still standing in fron of the elevator, yet to enter. "If you're not going to come in, I'm going to report you that you're late Baekhyun." 

Bekhyun hurriedly went inside the elevator before the doors closed. It was just him and his boss inside the elevator, and it was quite awkward. Baekhyun continued to fidget with his bag strap until the doors opened to their editing floor. Chanyeol walked out first, followed by Baekhyun.

Once they reached their team office, Chanyeol walked straight to his table. Baekhyun just stood in front looking shocked again like the day before. "W-w-what happened here?" The work area was no longer gloomy and messy, but instead cleaned up. However, it wasn't just that. The area was decorated with ribbons, teddy bears, and the decor was pink. It looked straight out of a fairy tale book. It was a 180 from yesterday. 

"Ah Baekhyun-ah. You're here. You should get started, seems like you have a lot to do." said Kyungsoo pointing at the pile on Baekhyun's desk.

"U-uhm Kyungsoo-shi what happened here." Baekhyun asked. 

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo looked around the office. "Ah, it's usually like this. Yesterday was because it was the day the final product was due. Well you'll get the hang of the cycle soon." he chuckled. 

Baekhyun picked at the stack of paper and took a look at the first portfolio. He opened it and it was a chapter of a past manga that was edited. He kind of understood what was going on. It was similar to a novel storyboard except it was a different version. 

"Baekhyun you're going to finish studying all the past chapter edits and then you'll be assigned an author. Don't slack off or you'll cause trouble for everyone here. After you're done report to me what you learned." ordered Chanyeol. He pointed his pen to an intern who brought more folders and placed it in front of Baekhyun. "Do it all by tonight." 

"WHAT!?? WHY ARE YOU JUST TELLING ME THIS NOW? JUST WAIT A BIT, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Sehun slammed the phone down and grabbed his bag and jacket. "Chanyeol I have to go to Luhan. Him and his assistants all caught the flu." Chanteol shooed Sehun to go. "Make sure he meets the deadline." said Chanyeol before continuing to work on his editting. 

"Looks like Sehun's going to be start the stress part of the cycle early." chuckled Kris. "You shouldn't be saying that. Your own author almost missed the last issue." Kyungsoo teased. 

"If you both have time to talk, do your work." said Chanyeol lazily. 

\-----

It was almost lunch and Baekhyun was stuck on the second chapter. "I don't understand any of this. What does this part mean?" Baekyhun thought. "There's no way I'm going to finish this." Baekhyun groaned. He went through the first chapter which was easier because it was similar to a storyboard he saw recently. This second chapter though, was more difficult, there was only one scene with minimal drawing, he thought there should be more artwork, or it seemed a little too plain. Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol who looked busy. He didn't want to interrupt him, but if he didn't he was going to stay here till tomorrow.

"Um Chanyeol, I don't get this page here." he showed Chanyeol. 

"Let me see." the chief editor grunted. He took one look at the page and glared at Baekhyun. "What part of this don't you get. It's so simple." 

"Well, I don't think that page is complete. It looks a little too plain." 

Chanyeol showed the page to Baekhyun. "This scene is filled with emoion! Too much of anything and it'll disturb the balace. See!" Chanyeol pointed to the female character, "The heroine is confessing to her crush who likes her back, but because his life is too complicated, he doesn't want her to be involved in his mess. This scene here is the peak of the story!"

"Ah. I see." Baekhyun awkwardly respnded. 

Chanyeol threw the chapter back at Baekhyun. "You better finish the series soon or else I'll fire you. Don't be an idiot and get your head in the game." 

"Idiot?" Baekhyun said to hiself. "What does this stupid boss expect from me. I've never worked with manga before. There's no way I could get all of this in a few hours." he cursed mentally. 

"If you can't get something simple as this, then you. are. useless." said Chanyeol. "I'm going to lunch, figure it out before I get back." he said, before walking away.

"Use...USELESS???? I'll show the asshole boss who's useless!" said Baekhyun. He went back to the series and continued to study.

\------

It was almost 10 pm and the only one left in the office was Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Baekhyun placed the pile of folders on top of Chanyeol's table. "Finished." grinned Baekhyun. 

"Then, the report?" 

"The main work of an editor seems to be fine tuning the work the author sends you. We try to give advice to the author and we communicate back and forth and from these examples, it seems there were multiple drafts going on, and all of them needs to be overseen before a deadline. Most of the time it's an issue of placing and layering shadows that can overshadow the story. There are many ways on how this goes. and in our shoujo manga where the series is long, there must be constistency and each chapter differenct from before making it more intereseting as the story forms." finished Baekhyun.

"Hm, you got most of it. Well you'll figure out the rest while you keep working. Since you figured this out in almost a 12 hours, you'll do okay in this team. Most people take a couple days. You're free to go newbie." 

"HUH???! A FEW DAYS? THEN WHY DID I HAVE TO DO IT IN 1 DAY! WITH NO EXPERIENCE WITH THIS DEPARTMENT!" argued Baekhyun. 

"Obviously because you work for the God of editting. I created this empire and I don't need a newbie with no skills to tear it down." he said high and mightily. Baekhyun's jaw dropped staring at his boss. "Th-this asshole is unreasonable!" he mentally yelled. Baekhyun grunted before grabbing his stuff and leaving.

\-----

Kinda rushed but hope you guys enjoy.

w/ love


	3. Case of Byun Baekhyun ep 3

"Baekhyun come here we'll teach you something useful." Kyungsoo was with Kris and Sehun surrounding his table. Kyungsoo called Baekhyun as soon as he came through the doors. He sat down at his cahir and put his bag down and immediately materials came from each one of them in front of Baekhyun. Sehun gave him a plastic material, Kris gave him a exacto knife, and Kyungsoo gave him a denied outline. "We were sure that you didn't know what phototypesetting was so we decided to teach you." said Kyungsoo.

"Well almost all of that is done digitally so it's not something you have to master, but it's a nice basic to know." said Sehun. 

"Just cut an outline on the plastic for the dialogue and paste it on the speech bubble." added Kris. "Pretty simple when you get used to it." he continued. Kris's phone started to ring and so he excused himself to his desk and began searching his laptop. 

"Ah Baekhyun, you're off by a centimeter. They say if you're off by only a milimeter, you're heart is uncertain." teased Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun continued to practice this new skill so he won't have Chanyeol call him usesless again. Baekhyun shook off the idea of his boss. Just thinking about how he made him read through over 100 chapters and study them perfectly in one day just for his satisfaction sent chills down Baekhyun's back. "Don't think about that man." thought Baekhyun. 

A groan came from the chief editor's desk and Chanyeol stood up stretching. "There's no way I can go through this day. It's tiring enough having to deal with new outlines, why a meeting all of a sudden." complained the boss. "I'm gonna take a smoke break before I go to the meeting." Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun from the corner of his eyes for a while. "Baekhyun," he called, and Baekhyun twitched not really wanting to converse with the taller male, "have I met you somewhere? You look familiar." Chanyeol finished.

"Well I've been interning for this industy, so maybe we've walked passed each other at some point." said Baekhyun without loking up at Chanyeol. "You're right, maybe that's it." he said before walking to the door.

"Baekhyun I left the material you wanted over there." Sehun said pointing to the corner of Baekhyun's desk. "Why do you want the title of all our team's manga that was published.

"Oh I wanted to read all of it so I can get a better gist of this." replied Baekhyun.

"Holy crap! Why do that to yourself. There's no way I can ever do that." said Sehun.

"Oh well, I used to read all the books in my high school's library as a hobby, so something like this isn't difficult." 

Chanyeol stopped in his track and turned quickly looking at Baekhyun. "Huh? Baekhyun said, finally looking at the boss.

"N-nothing." said Chanyeol before leaving the office.


	4. Case of Byun Baekhyun ep 4

"WHAT? YOU'RE NOT DONE? WHY NOT?! YESTERDAY, YOU SAID YOU'D HAVE IT TURNED IT BY TODAY!" Chanyeol screamed through the phone. 

" So this is the so-called period." thought Baekhyun. The office was gloomy like how it was on his first day ofwork. It was the first cycle he'd been in and he feels like death. 3 all nighters in a row certainly took a toll on his body. Going back and forth from the author's place and to the office, constantly asking the printing agency to give us more time, and editing the few outlinesat the same time. "No way I can keep working like this." groaned Baekhyun. He looke around his office and saw Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Kris all looking pale and tired. 

"When do you think you'll be done? HUH YOU DON'TKNOW??? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH WE HAD TO FIGHT WITH THE PRINTING AGENCY TO PUSH BACK THE DEADLINE??! Whatever, keep working, I'm heading there now with an exra assistant!" Chanyeol continued to scream through the phone to his author before hanging up.

"Chanyeol, I'm going to Jongin's place. He's almost done so I'm going to help him finish and take it straight to publishing before the deadlne." said Kyungsoo before rushing out the door.

"Baekyun, you're coming with me. Grab the last few pages, we'll do the phototypestting there." ordered Chanyeol. Baekhyun grabbed the items as ordered and rushed out following Chanyeol. "Ah hello, this is Chanyeol from Design Inc. publishing." said the taller making another phone call. 

"Who is this hot tempered man calling now?" questioned Baekhyun.

\----

Baekhyun and Chanyeol entered a condo near the office and walked into a room with fallen bodies. 

"Chanyeol~" cried a woman at the head drawing board. 

"If you have time to cry, hurry up and finish your work!" Chanyeol turned to the assistants. "You guys too! What do you guys think you're doing letting Seolhyun slack off and not meet your deadline?!" he shouted. "Get your slow asses to your tables and finish up the manga right.. now." he threatened. "Baekhyun, you come with me. we're going to start doing shading and phototypsetting over there." 

Baekhyun followed the taller man to the coffee table and took out all the materials from his bag and laid it on the side of the completed pages. The two sat in fron of each other rushing to meet the deadline. 

"Hey Chanyeol, do you even think this manga is any good? I don't even know if I'm writing a top-seller or just trash." muttered Seolhyun, barely loud enough for it to reach the editor-in-chief's ear. 

"If you have time to have those useless things hurry up and get drawing!" Chanyeol said annoyed. 

"Hey hey hey if you say it like that the author is going to get depressed." Baekhyun criticized internally. He walked to stand next to Seolhyun, "Uhm hello, my name is Byun Baekhyun and I just started working as a shoujo manga editor few weeks ago, but I think your work is absolutely interesting and fun. I even went to the bookstore and bought several books as a thank you to the author who wrote the series. It's such a wonderful book that I don't think you should worry about the quality of your work." Even though it was out of his personality, he wanted to cheer up the author so she wouldn't have to question her work because he honestly thought it was gold. 

"Huh? What are you saying? That's obvious." said Chanyeol from behind. "If it wasn't any good, do you think I would have kept the series going for so long? Oh and Seolhyun, I begged the printing agency for an extension, so you just have to turn it in tomorrow morning." 

"Ah so that's who he was talking to on the phone on the way here." Baekhyun thought.

"But I was told to have it done by noon." said Seolhyun.

"I know there's no way you would ever get it done on time." said Chanyeol. "Thank your almighty editor for busting his ass for you."

"Chanyeol~ Thank you." the author thanked. "Oh and Baekhyun-shi thank you for your kind words. It made my day." she chuckled. 

"Ey... IF YOU HAVE TIME TO TALK HURRY UP AND GET TO WORK YOU TWO!" he shouted throwing a pencils at the two of them.

\-----

It was 5 in the morning and Chanyeol and Baekhyun returned to the office after pulling an all nighter finishing Seolhyun's book. 

"Hold shit I really feel like I'm going to pass out any second now." Baekhyun was sitting on the couch inside their team office trying to regain energy. 

"Here." Chanyeol brought a cup of coffee for Baekhyun and he was already sipping on his. "Good work today. It'll be the end of the cycle today so you can go home now." said Chanyeol drinking the rest of the coffee in his cup. 

"Ah okay then. I'll just go home after this then. Are you going home after too?" asked Baekhyun.

"No I have a meeting soon, and then I'm going to write a proposal." replied Chanyeol.

There was an awkward tension between the two and it was even more awkward because Chanyeol kept staring at Baekhyun. "You really don't remember me huh. Well it has been a long time since then." said Chanyeol. 

"Eh. What are you talking about? I think you've got the wrong person. As I said before, you might've seen me around the printing agency or just around this building."

"Hm maybe this will help you remember then." Chanyeol leaned in closer to Baekhyun, and the smaller man trying to get away ended up slipping and falling on the couch with Chanyeol hovering over him. All of a sudden, Chanyeol reached and took Baekhyun's cheek in his hand and kissed him. It was so sudden Baekhyun was still trying to process what was going on, and when he finally did he instantly pushed Chanyeol off of him. 

"W-W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING CHANYEOL-SHI!??? STOP JOKING AROUND AT WORK!" 

"Well... you might think that it was a joke. You always did."

"Like I said you've got the wrong person. I've never seen your before." 

Chanyeol stood up grabbing his bag, walking from the couch since it was almost time for his meeting. "You told me you loved me." 

".....Eh." 

"It must be nice having selective memory. You dump me and totally forget about it. Oh and at the end of my senior year in high school, my parents divorced and I changed my surname. It used to be Kim Chanyeol." the older said before walking towards the elevator. 

"Kim. Chanyeol. Kim Chanyeol? KIM CHANYEOL!!!!!!" Baekhyun ran to the elevator trying to catch up to the taller. "My first love from high school I've been desperately trying to forget after I was harshly dumped, but why am I seeing him here and why is he my boss!?" he screamed internally.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE KIM CHANYEOL! NO I MEAN PARK CHANYEOL!" he screamed "DON'T JUST SAY YOU WHAT YOU WANT AND THEN LEAVE ON YOUR OWN! How there you show up in front of me after the horrible thing you did to me! Because of you.... because of you my personality changed from an innocent boy to a hard headed stubborn person!" 

"Horrible thing? Huh me?? The one who did horrible thing is you! Who's the one who suddenly kicked me from the back and disappeared the next day and have been mia since?!" Chanyeol argued. "You conveniently forget what you did to me and shift the blame on me. You're the worst."

"What the hell are you talking about! I may have been young, but what I said about my feelings were true! You were the one who was playing with me the whole time, you stupid jerk!"

"When did I do that!" 

"You laughed when I asked if you loved me! You were totally playing with me!" 

"I don't know anything about that! Even if I did, I was still a high school boy. Maybe I did it out of embarrassment since you were so blunt!"

"...eh.."

"You... could it be this whole time you thought I was playing around with you and held a grudge against me for this long? It's almost been 7 years!" Looking at Baekhyun's flushed and surprised face, he knew he was right. "You're a dumbass." Baekhyun was utterly speechless from this relevation.

"So the mystery is finally solved, so that means I can come onto you now, right. No matter who I was with I never satisfied and kept thinking about you, and so I will definitely make you say you love me one more time. You'd better be prepared for it." smirked Chanyeol before going up the elevator to his meeting. 

Baekhyun stood there still shocked. "Does this mean it was all a misunderstanding? No way I've been traumatized and have been holding a grudge for 7 years. If this was really a misunderstanding.....THIS IS TOO EMBARASSING!!!" he shouted out of frustration. "Why couldn't I recognize who he was from the start? If I did, I would have quit this job right then and there." Everything was jumbled in his head and he staggered to get his bags so he can head home. "If what Chanyeol said was true and this was all a misunderstanding.. did he love me then? Does he still love me now? If I didn't run away, would we still have been together til now?" Baekhyun snapped, frowned and came to his senses. "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT WOULD HAPPEN! WHO WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT ASSHOLE! HUHHHH??! MAKE ME SAY I LOVE HIM AGAIN?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!! I WILL NEVER EVER EVER SAY IT! NEVER!"


End file.
